


The truth is in the pronouns

by Rogue_thirteen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_thirteen/pseuds/Rogue_thirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex assumed Kara liked men and Kara just never knew how to correct her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth is in the pronouns

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just using the conversation a friend and I had when I came out to her. It seemed like something Kara would do too so...

"I could've driven back with the rest of the group, Kara."

"You broke your arm and the road back to the DEO can get really bumpy. Besides, you and I haven't flown together in a long time, I think this was long overdue."

The sky is unbelievably clear. Alex always found the sight soothing so you fly slower than necessary to make up for lost time.  
She nestles herself closer to you and finally relaxes. "This is just what I needed after breaking up with Lucy."

You tighten your grip around her slightly, hoping to provide comfort without jolting her injury. "Sorry about that."

She sighs into your neck. "It's okay we're on a break. I knew it was too soon after James. Speaking of. How's your love life."

You avoid eye contact and feel the urge to fly faster. "It's non existent" you respond with a sigh, hoping to come off frustrated. 

She knows you too well though  
"You like someone. Who is he?"

You remain tight lipped, not sure how Alex would take the news of you and Cat, you and another woman even. 

"At least tell me why you like him??"

"They're just easy to be around. Conversation flows really well too." You pause as an image of Cat pops into your head. "They have the most intense eyes..."

Alex remained quiet for the remainder of the flight, looking off into the distance deep in thought. "They." she whispered once you'd landed. "You know I won't judge you right? I mean I just assumed... but it's okay if... I mean I'm not even straight myself so..."

The sound of sirens reach your ears. You sighed in relief glad for a reason to make a swift exit. "I have to go."

"Come on at least tell me if they're cute"

"You know," you say as your feet leave the ground and a blush begins creeping up your neck, "she's quite beautiful actually." 

You take off at full speed then, but Alex's voice reaches you all the same. "KARA! You can't just say that and leave!"

A laugh escapes your lips and you fly faster as you feel a weight being lifted. Maybe now you could work on actually asking Cat out. 


End file.
